The Craving
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Grimmjow finds himself faced with an unimaginable craving, and there's only one person who can ease it. So, with a faux plan of eliminating humans with Spiritual Pressure, he heads to the World of the Living. Once there, will the craving ebb?


The Craving

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Blindo typos run amuck in my stories, and I do not own Bleach. _

_AN: So I found this story in the depths of my flash drive. Enjoy! _

He ground his teeth in frustration and tried to ignore the craving that had been nagging at him for the past few weeks. He had tried everything; strawberries, strawberry muffins and even tons of strawberry candy. But nothing seemed to ebb the craving he had developed ever since he had met the mouth watering Soul Reaper.

He sighed, a growl of pure frustration sounded deep within his throat. In a matter of moments, he and a few other idiotic members of the Espada would be making an assault on the World of the Living. In all actuality, he couldn't care less about the few meager humans who possessed weak spiritual pressure. He was only concerned with the street punk, chocolate eyed, orange haired Soul Reaper.

He popped a strawberry lollipop into his mouth just as the followers of Aizen's army who were accompanying him made their appearance. "Finally," he said. "Let's get going!" Excitement rushed through him. Soon, the craving would plague him no more.

Ichigo awoke from a sound sleep. He _knew _that spiritual pressure. It enveloped him, entangling with his own and made his blood race. No other spiritual pressure had that effect on him. It could only be Grimmjow.

He sat up, but before he could make any other move, he felt a weight on his body. Something very warm was holding him in place. Then, realization hit; the warm weight was a body. He didn't have to look to see who the person was, because warm lips pressed against his, rough yet gentle.

"Hey, Ichi-brat," Grimmjow purred, pulling his lips from Ichigo's.

"It's been far too long, Grimmjow. Where have you been?" Deep brown eyes filled with curiosity and concern, and Ichigo hoped that Grimmjow couldn't hear the need desperation that laced his voice.

"Y'know, around." The other man answered vaguely. 'Around' meant Hueco Mundo. With that, Grimmjow silenced any further conversation, pressing his lips to Ichigo's once more. He would gladly answer any senseless questions the Soul Reaper had _after _he dealt with this craving.

Grimmjow wrapped his tongue around the other males, his hands roaming the boy's body. His strong hands pushed the boy back onto his bed, lips trailing from his mouth down to his neck. His hands slid from Ichigo's shoulders, over rippling muscles, to the hem of his shirt. He jerked the soft cotton over the boy's head and ran his fingers along the toned planes of Ichigo's chest and stomach.

Ichigo's breathing hitched as Grimmjow continued his ministrations. Everywhere the Espada touched boiled with heat. His fingers twisted strands of blue hair, and his back arched as Grimmjow drew a soft nipple into his hot mouth. "Grimm," Ichigo breathed, tightening his grip on those blue locks.

Grimmjow's scalp tingled at the feeling of Ichigo's fingers running through his hair, pulling and twisting strands of it. He drew circles around each nipple with his tongue before taking them into his mouth which made the younger boy's back arch, as he pulled Grimmjow's hair, with pleasure. He moved his mouth down to Ichigo's navel, then trailed back up to kiss those inviting lips, placing little love bites along the way.

Ichigo instantly fused his lips with the hungry Espada. He loved this; the feeling of Grimmjow's warm, explorative tongue delving into the depths of his mouth. But it wasn't enough. The erection straining against the fabric of his pants was a testament to that.

A predatory grin spread across Grimmjow's face as his fingers flitted over muscle, landing on that attention seeking bulge in the boy's pants. He palmed the area reveling in the deep moans emanating from the mouth of the orange haired youth. Those moans were greedily swallowed up by the blue haired Espada as his tongue plunged deeper into that mouth.

Ichigo made a small groan of discontent as those warm lips left his. That groan changed into a gasp of pleasure when said lips danced around his navel, tongue darting into the sensitive area. He sucked in a breath as dexterous fingers flew to the waistband of cotton pajamas, tugging them off in one fluid motion.

Grimmjow felt his lips pull into a smirk. It seemed his strawberry went commando. _'Heh, makes things easier,' _he thought, smirk stretching into a smile. Electric blue eyes roamed the boy's erection hungrily.

"Fucking hell, Grimmjow," Ichigo uttered in a hoarse whisper as the sixth Espada latched onto the head of his manhood, nibbling a bit. Slowly, teasingly, Grimmjow's tongue traced Ichigo's rigid member. Brown eyes fluttered closed and a content moan flowed from plump lips.

Grimmjow licked lazy circles around the silky head, sliding his tongue along the shaft. Finally, after fingers gave an impatient tug on blue tendrils, he took the appendage fully into his mouth.

Ichigo gave an appreciative moan of pleasure, eyes fluttering open. Those eyes quickly darkened with lust at the sight that greeted him. He watched as Grimmjow's greedy mouth slowly pulled in his penis. The sight only served to further arouse him, making the need for something _more_ nag at him.

Grimmjow's tongue traced the sensitive underside of the boy's sac, drawing moans from the orange haired teen that sent tingles of pleasure down the blue haired man's spine. It excited him, knowing that he could make the Shinigami cry out with pleasure. The fingers digging into the boy's hips, holding them in place, began to trace soothing circles into the sensitive dips.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo's shaky voice reached Grimmjow's ears, making heat boil in the pit of his stomach. "Stop teasing and fuck me already."

Really, how could he argue with that? Sometimes, Ichigo had flawless logic. He placed several light kisses to the boy's inner thigh as fingers prodded at the boy's lips.

"Suck," he demanded. Electric blues locked onto confused pools of brown. "Or, I could just take you raw." Brown eyes widened with understanding while those blue orbs darkened at the idea. The thought of the teen screaming in pain made his member twitch with excitement. But, there was a part of him that wanted to do this right. This should be special.

Ichigo's quick tongue ran along the three fingers that Grimmjow had thrust into his mouth. He took extra care, coating each of them with a generous amount of saliva. Suddenly, they were pulled out, replaced with a wandering tongue. Ichigo had no objections to the switch.

As the youth drew the Espada's tongue into his mouth, Grimmjow placed his fingers at the boy's entrance, pushing one inside. As the appendage drove past the ring of muscle, Ichigo let out a hiss of pain and Grimmjow deepened this kiss, successfully distracting him. After the boy stopped wriggling with discomfort, another finger joined the first.

The feeling wasn't painful per se, it was just… Odd yet perfectly natural at the same time. He began to melt into the surprisingly passionate kiss as Grimmjow prepared him, stretching his entrance to accommodate him. However, when Grimmjow's fingers grazed something inside him that made him cry out in unimaginable pleasure, all he wanted was for that spot to be stimulated again. Preparations be damned.

Grimmjow smirked at the other male's cry of "Shit, Grimm, do that again." There was really no need to add the third finger. His strawberry could handle him. Latching onto the boy's pulse, he positioned his member and began the slow first thrust.

"I'm not gonna break, you can go faster, y'know." Impatience was clear in Ichigo's voice.

"Patience is a virtue-" Grimmjow began mockingly, mumbling against the boy's neck.

"Screw patience, and screw virtue. Just fuck me!"

That was his Ichigo. Always impatient, brash and hotheaded. Really, he didn't want him any other way. He sheathed himself fully inside the boy, and without pausing to give time to adjust, he pulled almost completely out and slammed back in with a hard thrust of the hips.

"Yes!" Ichigo half screamed. Grimmjow hit that sweet spot dead on.

"Like it rough, eh, Ichi-brat?" Grimmjow purred in the man's ear, tongue darting into the canal.

"Mhm," Ichigo gasped as a tsunami of pleasure rolled through him.

Grimmjow quickly set the pace, thrusting hard and fast into the boy. His hand wrapped around the teen's engorged cock, pumping it tantalizingly slow. "Jaegerjaquez, I swear…" Ichigo's voice oozed with menace even through the haze of pleasure. Grimmjow smirked, but he quickened the jerks nonetheless.

A fire of pleasure raged within Ichigo's stomach, waiting to engulf his body. He found himself yearning for release, knowing the heat would disappear with it. He arched his back, thrusting his hips to meet Grimmjow's.

The searing blaze that welled within him was maddening. He longed for release, but there was a part of him that didn't want it to end. Clearly being with a human was affecting him. The emotions that he wasn't used to were threatening to come to the surface.

Ichigo yelped in ecstasy as Grimmjow pounded into him, changing the angle and hitting his prostate in a new way. After another two thrusts in this new position, he found himself plunged into a world of white, blue spots dancing behind his tightly closed lids. "Grimmjow," was the only thing that tumbled from his lips as his seed spewed onto his abdomen and the blue haired man's hand. With his release, the raging fire spread, causing a deep blush to settle in his cheeks.

Grimmjow was quick to follow the younger boy's actions. As Ichigo's inner walls tightened around him, and sharp nails dug red lines down his back, he let the blaze of fire consume him, falling into a world of white. Orange spots danced before his eyes as he clamped his teeth onto Ichigo's neck, drawing blood. "Ichigo," he gasped as his hot seed shot deep within the boy.

Several minutes later, Grimmjow pulled out of his lover. _'We're lovers, no matter how much we deny it.' _Those blue pools filled with a bit of sadness at the realization that they _had _to deny it. It would never be acceptable to be in love with the enemy.

Ichigo watched as his lover smirked, bringing a cum covered hand to his lips. "So much better than a cheap imitation," Grimmjow purred, earning a confused look from Ichigo.

"I've dealt with this nagging craving since the last time we parted, Ichi-brat. I tried to make it disappear with artificial strawberries. It didn't work, though, I needed the real thing."

Ichigo smiled. Sometimes the Arrancar could be astonishingly corny. "I'm not-"

"A strawberry. I know, I know."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes. Everyone knows how pissy you get about your name, Strawberry Princess." Those blue pools filled with amusement as the scowl on his brat's face deepened.

Ichigo yawned. "Tired," he mumbled. His eyelids fluttered closed and his head moved to rest on Grimmjow's chest.

"Sleep, Ichi-brat," Grimmjow ordered, running fingers through bright orange locks.

"Love you, Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered.

"Tch," Grimmjow dismissed.

"I'm serious," Ichigo persisted, eyelids still closed. He was teetering on the edge of sleep, but he wanted to get his point across before he drifted.

"I know. And you know how I feel. I'm not sappy. I can't express my emotions like you do."

Ichigo sighed. "I know." He snuggled against Grimmjow who wrapped his arms around him possessively.

Several minutes later, after Grimmjow was sure the boy was sleeping, he murmured, "I love you, Ichigo."

"'S nice to hear it out loud," Ichigo slurred sleepily.

Grimmjow uttered a low gasp of surprise, then smiled, placing a tender kiss on Ichigo's forehead. He then curled himself against Ichigo's warm body and drifted into sleep. It crossed his mind that he should do something about the pathetic Arrancar that were hunting down people with spiritual pressure, but when he searched for said Arrancar, he found no trace of them. _'Good, 'cause I'm not ready to leave my craving just yet.'_

_**The end!**_


End file.
